leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* 2018 High Noon skins * 2018 Immortal Journey skins |Latest = August , 2018 |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: The following Summoner icons have been added to store: The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: General League of Legends VPBE Champions ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Name changed to Nunu & Willump from Nunu. ** Title changed to the Boy and his Yeti from the Yeti Rider. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , , , . ** New voice over. ** New lore. Upcoming Champions ; * - Rework ** *** When a nearby champion dies they become a , which nearby enemies by 30%. *** After seconds, the shatters, dealing X magic damage to nearby enemies. ** *** Lissandra's next ability periodically costs no . *** Iceborn's cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Lissandra applies crowd control to an enemy with her abilities, excluding crowd control spell effects from items. *** seconds. * ** Missile speed increased on start, slowing down as it moves. Total travel time unchanged. * Various mana costs reduced. Items ; - New item * + + = . * +25 attack damage, +30 armor, and +30 magic resistance. * While in combat with enemy champions, turrets, or epic monsters, gains of maximum health)}} . ; * + + + = . ** + + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 70 from 80. ; - New item * + + = . * +60 attack damage, +200 health, and +10% cooldown reduction. * Reduces damage from champion attacks and abilities by 20 , capped at 70. ** The flat damage reduction occurs before armor and magic resistance is applied. It is as 30% as effective against damage over time. * While within 500-units of at least 3 enemy champions, basic attack to gain (90 second cooldown). * For 6 seconds, blocks 200% more damage, for a total of 60 . The duration refreshes on . ; * + + = . ** + + + = . * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 40. Runes ; * Renamed to Dream Snatcher from Minion Dematerializer. * ** Start the game with 7 Dream Snatchers. Dream Snatchers can be consumed against a lane minion (675 range, 20 second cooldown) to stun it for 5 seconds. Doing so grants permanent bonus stats based on the target. ** Consuming a melee minion grants 1 bonus armor and 2 bonus movement speed. ** Consuming a caster minion grants 1 bonus magic resistance as well as 2 ability power or bonus attack damage (Adaptive). ** Consuming a siege minion grants 10 bonus health and 2% bonus attack speed. ** Subsequent minion bonuses of a type you already have are 50% less effective than the previous bonus of that type. * ** Start the game with 6 Minion Dematerializers, which can be activated (550 range, 10 second cooldown) to execute the target melee minion, caster minion or siege minion. Dematerializers begin the game on a 240 second cooldown. ** In addition to the and for the kill, you also gain 4% increased damage to that type of minion for the remainder of the game. Dematerializers beyond the first used on the same type of minion increases this bonus by 1%, up to a maximum of 9% if all six are used on the same minion type. Skins * Unknown skins for: , , State of Skins 2018, and I_am_Carlos_ on Kled skin Champion Roadmap ; New Champions :The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. # "Colourful mage that won't stay hidden much longer." # "Locked away, with no release date in sight." ; Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Minor Gameplay Update (New W) # and (Joint Update) #: - Visual and Gameplay Update #: - Visual and Minor Gameplay Update (Innate and W) Ezreal Update Teaser.jpg|Ezreal Update Teaser Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Upcoming prisoner teaser.jpg|This champion is locked away, with no release date in sight. Upcoming mage teaser.jpg|This colourful mage is currently in hiding, but won't be much longer. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes